


a sense of wonder (only slightly used)

by 100indecisions



Category: Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas does not, in general, wish for things. (Still incomplete, because I suck. I'm working on it, though!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sense of wonder (only slightly used)

Silas does not, in general, wish for things. There is no point to longing after what has passed and even less to dwelling on what might be without any chance of actual change. When he is aware of this it is not in a wistful way (because that too would be utterly beside the point), merely an acknowledgement: there is life of a sort in the graveyard that does not change, and life outside that does, and he exists somewhere in between and does what he can. Planning, observing, acting: these things are useful. Wishing does not enter into his consideration.

Even if it did, a close acquaintance among the living would not make any list, as a matter of simple practicality if nothing else--the living tend to prefer daylight, for one, and their lives are short and changeable, for another. The dead are restful in their inability to change and Silas has been content with that for quite some time (and he has a very long memory).

The arrival of Nobody Owens to one of the graveyards Silas most often frequents is...unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh...it's not finished, for various reasons; I've been having a lot of trouble this year. Ideally you'll never see this message. If you do, I'm really sorry and I'm still working on it, so...check back?


End file.
